Hidden Past
by Dawnbreeze's Wish
Summary: A long time ago, Firestar and Sandstorm's litter of five kits were stolen by a badger. Of the five, only three come back. Everyone thought that Dawnkit and Eaglekit were dead, killed by a Riverclan patrol, but were they?
1. Prologue

~Prolouge~

FYI: Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw are senior apprentices. Leafpaw: Medicine Cat Squirrelpaw: Warrior Apprentice

At camp...

"Where are my kits!?" Sandstorm yowled from outside the nursury. Firestar rush out of his den after hearing his mate yowling. "The kits are missing?" he said with worry. "Yes! I had them last night, but now they're gone! Oh, I hope a badger or a fox hasn't taken them." Sandstorm mewed with distress. Graystripe, returing from a dawn patrol, dashed to Yellowfang's den after hearing of the kit's dissapearence. "Don't worry Sandstorm, I...I will send out a patrol to look for them." Firestar said, obviously trying to keep calm in order to not make her more worried. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe! Come, we are going to find my kits if we must search the entire forest to find them!" Firestar called.

The kits...

"I'm sure we can find our way back to camp. I mean, we have already snuck away from the badger. Besides, me, Ravenkit, and Swifkit will protect you." Eaglekit said to Dawnkit and Gingerkit. "Mouse!" Swiftkit wispered. "Come on, Ravenkit! Let's see if we can catch it!". "WAIT!", Eaglekit meowed, "What about me!". "You have to protect Dawnkit and Gingerkit." Ravenkit retorted. "We don't need protecting!" Dawnkit said stubbornly. "I don't care who catches the mouse, but hurry up before it runs away!" Gingerkit said. "I will stay with them. But do as Gingerkit says, we're all starving!" Eaglekit said, defeated. Swiftkit and Ravenkit instantly run to catch up with the fat mouse. After a shot time, Gingerkit shot up. "Riverclan!", she hissed "I have to warn Ravenkit and Swiftkit!". "I will watch Dawnkit. Now run!" Eaglekit mewed urgently. "I've told you _soooo_ many times that I don't need protecting!" Dawnkit said, although her mew sounded a bit worried. "Alright! Be careful, though!" Gingerkit yowled as she scampered off to where Ravenkit and Swiftkit had seen the mouse. Only moments after Gingerkit was gone, the Riverclan warriors came striding through the bracken. "Hey little kits. Don't make a sound, or you'll pay. Leopardstar wants Sunningrocks, and she thinks Firestar's kits would make good bait. I would never had thought it would be this easy to catch them!", the strange Riverclan warrior said. "No! I'm gonna protect my sister if it's the last thing I do!" Eaglekit said. The Riverclan patrol consisted of two toms and a she-cat. The big gray warrior, who had told not to make a peep swiped Eagelkit's mouth with his paw. "SHHH!", he said. The she-cat came up to Dawnkit (who looked terrified and worried) and mewed "Shhhh, little one. It will be alright! We will take care of you until next gathering, and you and you brother and stay in the nursury with me. My name is Sweetsong.". Then Sweetsong gently picked Dawnkit up and the other cat, who had so far been silent, carried Eaglekit. The large grey cat then cut his paw open to leave a pool of blood where the kits had been. "Thunderclan will think they are dead until we show them at the gathering!" he said quietly.

The patrol found Gingerkit, Swiftkit, and Ravenkit standing heartbroken near what was thought to be Dawnkit and Eaglekit's blood...

"I smell my kits! My kits... and... _NO!_ " Sandstorm had just found the three kits. And the blood. Soon the entire patrol had circled around the remaining kits, Firestar and Sandstorm unresponsive and heartbroken at the "loss" of two of their five beloved kits. "Mother! Father! Gingerkit! Ravenkit! Swifkit! Wait... where is Dawnkit and Eaglekit?" Squirrelpaw said. She and her sister Leafpaw entered the clearing. "Squirrelpaw... I think Dawnkit and Eaglekit are in..." Leafpaw's mew sounded hoarse. "... in Starclan...". " _NOOOOOOO_ " Squirrelpaw yowled.

The Riverclan patrol heard Squirrelpaw's yowl all the way back at their camp. Eaglekit and Dawkit are devastated that they were thought to be dead.

At the next Gathering, Leopardstar bargained Dawnkit and Eaglekit for Sunningrocks, but Firestar, thinking that his beloved kits were dead, retorted that Riverclan had committed cold-blood murder. Because Firestar was heartbroken and did not want another death that moon, he only let his warriors fight for a moment. Dawnkit and Eaglekit were stuck in Riverclan!


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This next chapter is chapter one of my first fanfic. YAY! Okie dokie, on to business. This chapter is set during the time where all the clans are trying to find a new place to live (They are going to the Lake Territories), and Dawnkit, Eaglekit, Swiftkit, and Ravenkit are Warrior Apprentices. Please Private Message me with good names for them and other cats you want me to include. Dawnpaw is Dawnbreeze. Eaglekit might be Eaglestripe, but I am still taking requests until their naming ceremonies. Although, Dawnpaw is already decided. Sorry if you had a good name for her... But please please please still help me with other cats/The other kits names. Thanks! (P.S. Sorry for the entire chapter to be an authors note...) Also please give ideas for their mentors. (Eagle, Swift, Raven, Ginger, Dawn) Have you noticed that Swift and Raven are named after cats that will forever be apprentices? Come on, we don't want that for them! Send in mentors or I might have to kill them on the journey! (JK, but I still need mentors...)**


End file.
